


The Missing Thoughts

by boopinbabbit



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a dumping ground for my Harper Family feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is afraid of something, though some nightmares are worse than others.

Whenever someone thinks of their biggest fear, they usually think of simple things such as heights or the dark or maybe even being left alone in an unfamiliar place.

Closing her eyes against the sight before her, Lian Harper wishes she were so lucky. She can still see the imprints of bodies against the backs of her eyelids, can still smell the pungent odor of blood and rotting flesh, hear the deafening silence that sounds too much like accusing words to the fourteen-year-old girl. Why didn't you help me? Why did you let me die?

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” she whispers, pressing her hands to her ears and rocking back and forth slightly. The walls are caving in on her and she can't breath. Too tired to run anymore. They're going to crush her any moment. Lian is trapped. Nobody is coming back for her. She can't move. The bodies are piling up. Friends, neighbors, people she went to school with. Bile rises in her throat and tears prick against her eyes as she tries not to think about the blood soaking through her pants and shirt, into her skin. Tries not to think about whose blood it is.

“Lian? Lian!” 

Footsteps pound across the floor and she flinches back on reflex. Her bow is broken and she lost her knife when the house collapsed, but she can still fight. She's not useless! She- 

"Lian! It's me. It's...its dad. Are you-" He reaches out towards her hesitantly Lian throws herself forward into his arms, bawling loudly into his chest and not even caring who else might be there watching.

“I can’t….” she shudders, burrowing against him tighter in an effort to erase the last lingering remnants of her nightmare. “I can’t do this…..I can’t do this anymore….I can't...”

“Shh…” Roy whispers into her hair. She thinks he may have lifted her up because she can feel them moving, but Lian doesn't really care, too focused on the sound of his heartbeat beside her ear. “It’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok.”

Lian wished she could bring herself to believe him.


	2. Takes After Her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the spitting image of her mother until she opens her mouth.

The sound of AC-DC followed Roy around the room as he attempted to clean. It was a slow-going process, since the man really wasn't into the idea, but it needed to be done. He just hoped someone would come home soon to either help or maybe even just take over the project.

As if on cue, the sound of the front door opening met his ears and Roy peered around the corner to see Lian taking her shoes off. His fourteen-year-old daughter was covered in dirt and scrapes and Roy knew without asking that the girl must have gotten into another fight.

“-wanted no applause, just another course. Made a meal out me,” he could hear her humming as she passed by to take her things to her room. “And come back for more.”

Putting down his rag, Roy headed into the bathroom to pull the first-aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. He held it out to Lian who gave him a sheepish look as she stepped into the bathroom and sat down on the rim of the bathtub.

“Would it make it better if I said I didn't start it?” she asked.

“You never start it, kiddo,” Roy said. “Did you win at least?”

“I like to think so.”

“That’s good then.”

“Yes. I like this song,” she stated, a thoughtful look crossing her face. “Irey's teaching me how to play it on Guitar Hero.”

“It’s a good song,” Roy agreed, as he helped her apply a band-aid to her cheek. "Stop changing the subject."

Lian grinned and he couldn't help but return it even as he shook his head in exasperation.


End file.
